counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Cache
| Scenario = Bomb Defusal | group = Active Duty | Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion | Counter-Terrorists = GIGN | Creator(s) = Salvatore Garozzo Lenz Monath Shawn Snelling | First appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive | Workshop = http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=163589843 Cache }} Cache (de_cache) is a custom Bomb Defusal map featured in Operation Bravo and in Operation Phoenix, available in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. With the introduction of Operation Breakout, Cache became an official map. Overview This map is a remake of an original Counter-Strike: Source custom map, originally favoring the Terrorists. Trivia * The Cache Collection was introduced before the ESL One 2014 tournament, and was originally only available in a souvenir package. * The Chernobyl Power Plant is visible from the Terrorist insertion point, along with nearby buildings and even fencing material consistent with the real-life counterpart. * Cache is currently the only non-Valve made map in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive to become official. ** Although Mirage was originally an unofficial map (as de_cpl_strike), it was remade by Valve, and released for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as an official map. *The map contains many several signs with the word "ЧАЕС" printed on them, the letters stand for Чорнобильсstfuька Атомна Електростанція, Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in Ukrainian. * Despite the map being set in Chernobyl, the truck near the Terrorist spawn has a California plate on it. *Situated on "Heaven" (B site) there are a stack of boxes with one ripped open, which contains a rack of AK-47's. However they cannot be picked up. Similar to the weapon racks on B site itself, which contains an AWP, SSG 08, among other weapons. csgo : :* Added solidity to gates in b halls and ct garage to allow for nade creativity. :* Improved readability in B heaven. :* Improved readability by quad. :* Improved lighting by forklift. :* Improved prop-consistency by quad by adding more rigid edges. :* Increased visibility in vent. :* Fixed missing texture issues. :* Fixed various lighting issues. :* Fixed texture translation issues. :* Added clipping to prevent an exploit boost. :* Slightly increased vent lighting. :* Minor but important change to shadowing in some rooms. ; : :* Fixed visibility exploit around pipe at mid. :* More translation fixes. :* Fixed multiple one-way wallbanging issues. :* Made catwalks wallbangable. :* Fixed issue where grenades would get stuck on thin wall panels. :* Smoothed movement around generator for less abrupt movement restriction. :* Improved readability around Quad. :* Further improved readability at Heaven. ; : :*Exploit fix in Bombsite B. ; : :* Visibility improvements based on color-blind player feedback :* Texture improvements :* New vent models :* Added subtle markers for grenade throws (thanks James Bardolph) :* Added plant-zone decals to Bombsite B :* Added graphic for “Sun-room” (thanks Thurnip) :* Fixed fade distance on crate in checkers :* Fixed weapons being irretrievable under vent :* Fixed all known bomb-stuck spots :* Fixed an exploit involving flashbangs from mid into checkers :* Fixed pixelwalks at mid, T-Spawn, A main, A site :* Improved .nav mesh (thanks p_NM) }} uk:Cache Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Operation maps Category:Community created content Category:Operation Bravo maps Category:Operation Phoenix maps Category:Active Duty map group